User talk:Fallen Wings
=2008= Hi Fallen Wings -- we are excited to have Eyeshield 21 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 18:17, April 18, 2008‎ Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a fantastic (bright!) job customizing this wiki -- it's definitely very distinctive. I love the image bar you have at the top, and I have to say I never knew there was a manga about football! If I can help you with anything or you have any questions, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 02:49, 23 April 2008 (UTC) =2009= Protection, etc. In the past couple of days I've been making some edits. However an anonymous contributor keeps editing some pages with inaccurate information and I have no way of stopping him or her except by repeatedly undoing these edits. I don't know how to set up a page for protection nor do I think I have the authority on this Wikia to do so. Could you please do something? Thanks. Y BCZ 08:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) =2011= Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 01:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Manual of style I was wondering if it's possible to add a manual of style in the Eyeshield 21 Wikia, it would help to keep a consistent tone in the articles. The Japanese names are a constant issue with their different spelling styles and I think it's a good idea to use Viz Media's translation. For example, as I was editing I realised that I wrote and spell-checked in British English and most articles are written in American English. For that purpose I got myself an AE spell-checker for Firefox, a small detail but it helps a lot. I got the idea from the Marvel Database; their manual of style is a work in progress so I couldn't find a direct link on the front page but I did a search. Marvel Database: Manual of Style Vivialovesred 12:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) =2013= Merge I just noticed w:c:Eyeshield was made in 2011. Since your wiki came first in 2008 and is more extensive I think that should probably shut down and redirect to this wiki. Also since wikis can have 3char mins, perhaps w:c:E21 should also redirect here? +Y 15:37, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Footer Also would it be okay to add the animanga footer to the homepage here since w:c:Animanga:Eyeshield points here? +Y 15:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Policies Hello, I'm wondering if this wiki has rules, as wikis should enforce rules to maintain it properly. I looked around and found out it doesn't have policies. Please think about adding the policies. Also, you should try adding another admin because I am thinking that with you alone, you might overwork. Try picking one of the users in this wiki to be an admin. 2SilverClaimers (talk) 1:10, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Fallen wing come back and make contribution